Warriors: Rising Of The Clans: Book 1: Awakening
by MintyMoon
Summary: Badgerkit and Creamkit are born to ThunderClan. They both are some of the strongest cats in all the Clans, except one harnesses their strength and the other unleashes their strength.
1. Allegiances

**Sorry I haven't been active :( Happy Thanksgiving (in 2 days) and happy birthday to me! (tomorrow (27th of November))**

* * *

**Allegiances;**

ThunderClan:

**Leader:**

Dapplestar: A dappled brown tom

**Deputy:**

Rainbowfur: A calico she-cat

**Warriors:**

Splotchstripe: Black a white tom, former deputy, father to Badgerkit and Creamkit (Ashpaw's mentor)

Tigerfur: Young tabby tom

Scrathface: An old tom with a scratched muzzle (Redpaw's mentor)

Scarletpelt: Chloe's mate, dark red tom (Cheetahpaw's mentor)

Gingerfur: Young tom, former kittypet

Carrottail: Young she-cat with striking orange fur, Gingerfur's sister, former kittypet

Sparrowtail: Finchfeather's sister, dark gray fur (Thunderpaw's mentor)

Chloe: Old she-cat with bright orange fur, Gingerfur and Carrottail's mother, former kittypet, Scarletpelt's mate (Leopardpaw's Mentor)

**Apprentices:**

Cheetahpaw: Young tom with spotted fur

Redpaw: Young tom with scarlet red fur

Thunderpaw: Young tom with dark gray fur

Leopardpaw: Young she-cat with spotted fur

Ashpaw: Young she-cat with light gray fur with darker gray specks

**Medicine Cat:**

Finchfeather: She-cat with a brown, white and red mottled pelt

**No medicine cat apprentice (yet ;) )**

**Queens:**

Foxfur: Splotchstripe's mate, mother to Badgerkit (she-cat) and Creamkit (she-cat), scarlet orange creamy pelt

Silverwing: Unknown father, mother to Mistkit (she-cat), Hornetkit (tom) and Boulderkit (tom), silvery white and gray pelt

**Elders:**

Scorchfur: Old tom with scarlet fur

* * *

**Prologue coming soon!**


	2. Prologue

A ripple of pain passed through Foxfur as a wet bundle of pretty cream colored fur flopped out in front of her. "She-cat," murmured Finchfeather. "She's beautiful, she looks like you." purred Splotchstripe, her mate. "Let's name her Creamkit, perhaps?" Asked Foxfur. "Sure, that's perfect." Foxfur bit down on her already broken in half stick as more pain passed through her belly. Suddenly she closed her eyes and she saw a white and black cat. Their teeth were bared and they were bloody. It's fur was bristling. _Blotchstripe? No. Blotchstripe is bulkier than that cat._ Foxfur thought to herself. Foxfur then realized that she was at a gathering, still sitting in her usual spot. There were four other Clan leaders. Suddenly the black and white cat launched onto another leader, sending cats flying at each other. She backed away, staring with horror. She then opened her eyes up again and stared at another wet bundle of fur, it looked like a miniature version of the cat she had seen in her dream. "She-cat," Repeated Finchfeather. "No, no, no, no, no..." Foxfur whispered to herself. "She looks like me! Except without the stripe down the back. Let's name her Badgerkit!" purred Blotchstripe. "S-s-s-sure..." stuttered Foxfur. "Are you okay?" Asked Blotchstripe. "She's probably just shocked from the pain." Finchfeather plainly answered for Foxfur. "Okay..." Blotchstripe replied, confused. "Give her some some room and I'll give her some poppy and she can care to her kits." Finchfeather said as she looked into Foxfur's shocked dark blue eyes. For the fist time FOxfur looked down at her kits. They both we wriggling up against Foxfur. They began to suckle as Finchfeather returned with some poppy. Foxfur quickly gulped it down without command as she didn't break her stare at her kits. Foxfur started to lick Badgerkit, as she sent out a loud wail. "She's probably too hungry to do anything else," Meowed Silverwing, the other queen. Foxfur briskly nodded and looked down at Creamkit. A bright orange she-cat rushed into the nursery, "Ooh! They're so cute! What are their names?" "Badgerkit and Creamkit, both she-cats, Chloe." Foxfur purred. Chloe had been discovered many moons ago and had been kept a secret with Foxfur and Scarletpelt. Foxfur was good friends with Chloe but Scarletpelt was in love with Chloe and when she had kits she asked Dapplestar to come to ThunderClan. Chloe sighed. "It feels like yesterday they were playing in the nursery, but they're already warriors!" "They were only made warriors today!" purred Foxfur. "But its a big difference from fighting _for _your kits and _along side _your kits." joked Chloe, wistfully. "Oh! I hear Rainbowfur calling for Dusk Patrol, gotta go." Said Chloe before dashing off. _I have to forget the prophecy, it can't be true, Badgerkit is like any other kit._


End file.
